Omega Black
by NightZero
Summary: What will the Misfit's do when they intercept a new Mutant? Will he be more trouble than he's worth? Set in Redwitch's Misfitverse.
1. The Day the Earth Stood Still

"The Day the Earth Stood Still"

_**(forgot the disclaimer, don't own anyone except Shaun)**_

He was a normal kid. Well, normal except for the fact that he was a mutant. His powers were unclear to him. Sometimes he had wings, other times armor and a sword. But, there was one constant. It was always blacker than the dead of night.

When his powers first emerged, he was twelve. His name was Shaun. He wasn't really part of the "in" crowd, as a skateboarder. But he didn't care. He had great friends and a girlfriend. One day when at the local skate park, mutants attacked. They were after him, because his x-gene was so prominent. They wanted him to join them. That was when he changed into a dragon. Well, a dragonoid. This was the one time he had both armor and wings. He tried to kill him, but they just retreated. Then he ran.

This is where the misfits come into play. They intercepted him.

"Stay there" Shouted Roadblock.

"Why, so you can capture me and put me in a cage, perform experiments on me, and then kill me!" Shaun yelled back.

"No, so we can give you a home, a family" Todd yelled, motioning for Pietro to run behind Shaun. "We want to help you, let you fight for mutants everywhere." Todd distracted.

Just while Shaun was considering the possibilities, he felt something hit him, like a brick. "That should make him easy to transport now" Pietro remarked wryly as Shaun became a twelve year old human again.

"Quicksilver, what were you thinking!" Lowlight scolded Pietro.

"The usual, nothing" Lance and Wanda remarked at the same time.

"Oh well, yo, his skull is as hard as adamantium, the brick barely left a mark" Todd told the others.

"Anyway, let's get him back to the Pit" said Roadblock.

"Huh, where am I?" Thought Shaun. "I'd better get out of here" He then started running past many odd objects until he reached a light...

So, what'd ya think? Tell me in a review.


	2. A New Life

A New Life

Shaun had just woken up in that lab, and was running through a series of halls. He eventually reached an elevator, and took it up. He thought he heard a voice, telling him where to go. He just dismissed that idea, and reached a large study after going up many flights of stairs.

"We have to thank you for letting us use your med wing, Charles. Ours would never have been able to accommodate this new mutant's wings, much less his blood work." Said an unfamiliar voice, who we know as Hawk.

"It was no problem Hawk" said another man, who we know as Prof. X.

Shaun burst in through the door. "Who are you?! What am I doing here?" He readied his blade.

"Shaun, we are here to help you, give you a home, train you and make you a new, better citizen" Said Hawk.

"Oh, well then, one more question. I know that you are Hawk" he pointed at hawk "and you are Charles" he pointed at the professor. "But, who hit me? Who attacked me at the park? And, where am I?"

"Shaun, this is the Xavier Institute, a school for mutants, and a safe house for them. The people that attacked you at the 'park' are known as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. And, the Misfits, a group run by General Hawk" Xavier motioned towards Hawk "attacked you to stop a rampage you were about to go on. And, as a telepath, I also have students, who are coming right now." The professor finished.

"And, the Misfits will be here anytime- Hawk was cut off by the Mass transport device beaming in.

"We're here Hawk" Roadblock said.

"Ah, Shaun, this is Roadblock" he said pointing to the tall, muscular black man "And these people are Pietro, Wanda, Lance, Fred, Todd, and Althea, the leader of the Misfits" Hawk pointed to each of them respectively "There will be more time for acquaintances later, but now we have to go" And with that, everyone in the room except for the Professor, transported out.

"Professor, we're here" began Scott until the Professor cut him off.

"Sorry Scott, to late." The Professor (who from now on be known as Prof) said.

"Here we are, Home sweet home." Said Pietro

"Okay, so your name is Shaun, right?" Althea asked.

"He needs a codename." A man Shaun remembered as Lowlight from the other day said.

"If you don't mind, how about Omega Black" Shaun said.

"Good, very good" said a man who Althea introduced as her Dad, Shipwreck.

So, what'd ya think? Remember, Review!


	3. Adjusting

Adjusting

(Okay, up until now I've been setting the tone of my story, this chapter will introduce a character we all know, and have some funny moments)

"Everybody, get down here now!" Shouted Shipwreck. "We have another new recruit"

"Another one, we've just gotten used to the flame scorched furniture thanks to Mr. Mood swing. I mean, yesterday he nearly burned down the Pit on his first day of training" Lance complained.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, it was funny though" Shaun came down. "I remember it like it was yesterday"

"It was yesterday!" all Misfits yelled.

"Well, excuse me for my mutation giving me flame breath, but a lousy memory." Shaun said, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway, our new recruit is..." Shipwreck opened the door. "Miss X23!" The door opened to reveal a very haggard looking X23.

"Wow" that was the only word Shaun said as the others, including the adults greeted X23.

"I'm glad to be here, but let's get one thing straight, I am not a kid!" X23 proclaimed. "I also refuse to wear dresses, skirts, and other feminine things."

Later on, Shaun could be seen talking to all the Misfit guys. "Did any of you have girlfriends when you came to the Pit?" he asked.

"I did, but we were about to break up, very long and boring story" Lance said

"I'll tell you it tonight" Pietro said

"Other than that, none of us," Lance continued shooting a menacing glare at Pietro. "But, you can be pretty sure that if you did have a girlfriend, she's found some other human, so go ahead and ask out X23"

"What, who said I liked her!" Shaun said rather quickly.

"Please, we all saw the way you looked at her" Todd said.

"And besides, you wrote it on this paper you dropped in the hall." Fred held it up.

"Anyway, just leave everything to us" Todd said.

Meanwhile, in the girl's rooms, X23 was settling in with her roommate Wanda. "So," Wanda said, "you like Shaun, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" X23 said a little too quickly.

"A. The fact that you said that really fast, and B. the fact that you were staring at him in the hall earlier."

X23 was about to say something R rated, but she got cut off when CoverGirl came in with Althea. "So you like Shaun" CoverGirl said.

"Yes, I do" X23 admitted.

"Go take a shower, it will make you feel good enough to tell him" Althea said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Okay" X23 said nervously.

"Okay, you can take the blind fold off now." Todd said.

"Thanks, but why did I need a blind fold to get to the shower room? And what is Althea doing here?" Shaun asked.

"Now!" Todd yelled and the boys pushed Shaun into the girls shower room, putting a chair on the door so no one could get out.

"Guys, let me out, this isn't funny?" Shaun pounded on the door, not wanting to wreck it.

"Who's there?" X23 asked.

"Um, um, um, no one?" Shaun said nervously.

"Well, no one, could you pass me the clothes on the counter?"

"Okay" Shaun did that.

"And now, would you go out with me Shaun?" X23 asked in a tone that said first crush.

"Okay, but how old are you?"

"Twelve"

"Me to" Shaun said excitedly.

"Great, now, shall we kill the others?" X23 asked loudly.

"It's a date" Shaun said as they heard the others run. "Now, want to see if Roadblock will make us some food, I can't cook?"

"I'd be glad to"

So, what'd you think? I know not my best chapter.


	4. Quality Time

Quality Time

"So, X, how do you like the Misfit's?" Shaun asked his girlfriend X-23.

"They're great. And, from now on, call me Samantha." X-23, or, should I say, Samantha, said.

"Ok." Was the only word Shaun said while they walked along the base.

A week later...

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" Shaun exclaimed excitedly.

"Let me guess, it's the kid's birthday." Logan grunted. You see the Misfit's teleported Shaun and Samantha to the x-mansion for his birthday. The others would've gotten away too, if it weren't for the triplets and five gallons of Sewer brand rice pudding.

"What was your first hint, Sherlock?" Pietro zoomed in wearing a Sherlock Holmes suit, with matching bubble pipe.

"So, Charley, you got any booze?" Roadblock asked, a migraine coming on.

"Yes, it's in the cabinet." Prof. X sighed as all those of legal drinking age gathered round.

Outside, a game of hunt was going on. "Ok, this is how you play." Shaun yelled out. "It's X-Geeks versus Misfits. We look for a deer, the larger, the better. The first one to bag the deer and bring it back wins."

"And what do we get when we win?" Bobby yelled out.

"You get to eat it without condiments or cooking it." Shaun looked excited about that part.

"You guy's go on, I think I'll stay here." Kurt said.

"Me to" Wanda yelled out kind of fast.

"Okay, your loss. On your mark, get set, Go!" Shaun yelled. Only he, Samantha, and Bobby ran off. The rest just mingled. And by mingled, I mean fought.

Once the winner was found, 85 pounds, Shaun turned into a dragon and happily munched on it.

All the party celebrations were over and, with passed out drunk 'chaperones', the Misfit's teleported back to the base. Once there, they found themselves in the middle of a battle with Cobra.

"Kids, get to the bunker with the others, we'll handle things." Duke yelled.

"Others, what others?" Althea asked while heading to the bunker.

"Those drunks now go!"

As soon as the adults were secure, Shaun and Samantha left.

"Stop, stop!" Althea yelled.

"Sorry, we don't want a free ride, and besides, check out my boyfriend!" Samantha yelled, indicating Shaun, who was now a dragon.

Omega Black was tearing through the synthoids, and crushing all of the tanks with fireballs. Then, Samantha shredded all of the scrap to pieces. The whole battle was done in less than three minutes. After the battle was done, Shaun had a hard time calming down.

"Shaun, its okay, the battles over" Hawk yelled to Shaun.

"Yeah man, cool it" Lance yelled.

"This isn't working, Fred!" Cover Girl shouted.

"Gotcha" Fred yelled laughing while holding on to Shaun.

"Get him to the infirmary for some sedatives, now!" Hawk yelled.

At the infirmary, Lifeline was doing a check on some of Shaun's blood work.

"Interesting, look at this" Lifeline indicated to the DNA. "Look here, this is a normal human's" pointing to the first sample. "This is a mutant's" pointing to number two. "And this is Shaun's" pointing to the third. "I ran this against some other's species DNA and found it closest to a lizard."

"So, what does that mean?" Althea asked, clearly worried, as they all were.

"What it means is Shaun may be more of a dragon than anyone thought." Lifeline said, looking at a sleeping Shaun.

_Sorry if it is a little odd, I have had a lack of a muse this weekend, I think it went to the Bahamas. Anyway, review. Oh, and I don't own the X-men, Misfits, or GI-Joe. For future references, this is the disclaimer._


	5. Court Time

Court time

Shaun had just woken up from his coma. He was taking in the news. "So, what you're saying is, I'm a mutant and a mythical creature?" asked Shaun.

"Basically, yes" Lifeline told him.

"Oh, okay" and with that, Shaun fainted.

Later on...

"Shaun, are you okay?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaun said.

"He took quite a hit, what with fainting onto the floor and all" Lifeline said.

"So, exactly what is he? I mean, is he a dragon or a mutant" Lowlight pulled Lifeline aside to ask him.

"Well, I'm not sure." Lifeline admitted. "What I am sure of is that he needs guidance, some one to be a father. I've seen the way you two act around each other; you'd be the perfect dad."

"Wait, you're saying I should adopt him? What about his real parents, they haven't given up guardianship yet." Lowlight said.

"Well then, take them to court."

"Who's going to court?" Shaun asked.

"Lowlight is taking your parents to court over your custody, duh." Fred walked in with all the other Misfits. "And people think I'm slow" Fred whispered to Todd.

"No Fred, you're stupid" Beach Head said, which caused a bone crushing bear hug from Fred.

"Okay, cool," was the rather odd response from Shaun.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's call Charley and get his lawyers!" Shipwreck yelled happily.


	6. Lawyers are so much Fun

**Lawyers Are So Much Fun**

(Thanks to Redwitch for the idea in her review. I also own Lawbook, whom I created for my lawyer needs)

The next few days were hectic. Shaun was preparing for trial when Lawbook, the Joe lawyer, popped in. "Okay, you know what you are going to say, right?"

"Yeah, the truth."

"Good. Now, remember this is also a kidnapping case. You have to prove that you went on your own choice."

"But I didn't. I was taken to the institute after being hit on the head with a brick."

"But you stayed with us when you had the chance to go back home, right?"

"Yeah, that's true"

"Good, now, you have a visitor"

"Let him in"

The door opened and in came Kurt.

"What's the X-queer doing here?" Shaun asked Lawbook.

"The 'X-queer' is now a misfit" Kurt said seriously.

"What, no way" Shaun was shocked.

"No, just kidding. I actually came here to give you this. It's Gambit's" And with that, Kurt teleported back.

"Shaun, we need to get going" Came Lawbook's voice. Shaun stuffed the weird package in his pant pocket and went downstairs. "We're going to take the chopper to the courthouse so not to scare people by popping in unexpectedly."

"Like they'll be calm seeing a fully armed apache coming on to the roof" Pietro remarked sarcastically.

"The trial was progressing smoothly until it became the parent's turn to speak.

"We loved Shaun all of the time. We didn't care when he started to act strange, feral. All we cared about was that he was our son." Shaun's mother sobbed.

"Mrs. Fettuccini, please tell the court why you didn't take Shaun to the doctor when he started acting feral." Shaun's father, a trial lawyer asked.

"Because she not Shaun's real mother, and you ain't his papa either!" Came a voice from the crowd. It was Remy. "You always wondern why you spoke French so well, wasn't you? You wondered why you had a Cajun accent if you were from Virginia." Remy was in hysterics.

"**Remy, stop this foolishness at once**" Came the professors 'voice.'

"No, Remy ain't gonna stop 'till Shaun know that he is Remy's..."

(Sorry for taking so long to update, been kinda busy. But, next time, we will find out what Remy's relation to Shaun is. That is, if any)


End file.
